


something else

by gsales



Series: tumblr prompts - jily [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompt, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsales/pseuds/gsales
Summary: Lily wouldn’t admit it out loud (at least not to him), but she wouldn’t want to sit somewhere else. Not when she can feel the chocolate scent of his breath every time he takes a deeper breath and watch the movement of the muscles in his shoulders when he moves to grab more ink. Not when their elbows brush softly as they write and she can feel electricity coming from the place where her knee touches his thigh on the floor.Truth be told, she hasn’t gotten almost any work done. She can’t concentrate enough. She keeps looking at James, thinking about how close he is and trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach whenever they touch. But really, she doesn’t care. Being quiet and close to him is one of the best things she’s experienced in a while.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: tumblr prompts - jily [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121132
Kudos: 17





	something else

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone
> 
> just another short story i wrote for a tumblr prompt
> 
> it's very cliche, but i hope you like it!
> 
> ~gabi

> **_prompt:_** _you look cute when you’re sleepy_ | jily

“You really didn’t have to do this.”

Lily makes sure she keeps her eyes down when she feels James hold his gaze on her when he speaks. She’s not sure what she’ll do or say if her eyes meet his, so she finds it better to keep looking at the reports she’s writing.

“It’s fine, Potter,” she mutters.

They keep working in silence for a while, until he clears his throat. “Lily, I’m sorry, really. It was my responsibility to write this reports, we arranged it on Monday.”

Once again, she fights the urge to look at him and stares at the fire in front of them. It’s late, and Christmas break has just started, so the castle’s empty. But the both of them found more comfort in Hogwarts by then, so they’d stayed for the holidays.

They are alone in the common room, and could’ve found a more comfortable spot, but neither of them had suggested it. So, after Sirius, Remus and Marlene had left, they’d just slid down the couch they were sitting on and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, using a small table for support and enjoying the warmth of the fire on the cold December night.

Lily wouldn’t admit it out loud (at least not to him), but she wouldn’t want to sit somewhere else. Not when she can feel the chocolate scent of his breath every time he takes a deeper breath and watch the movement of the muscles in his shoulders when he moves to grab more ink. Not when their elbows brush softly as they write and she can feel electricity coming from the place where her knee touches his thigh on the floor.

Truth be told, she hasn’t gotten almost any work done. She can’t concentrate enough. She keeps looking at James, thinking about how close he is and trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach whenever they touch. But really, she doesn’t care. Being quiet and close to him is one of the best things she’s experienced in a while.

She takes her time to answer him, but finally takes a deep breath in order to do so, still facing the fire. “James, it’s no big deal, really. I understand, there’s a lot going on. There’s a reason why there’s one Head Boy and one Head Girl, you know? We have to be here for each other.”

“I know, but-“

She sighs. “I really don’t mind helping you. But if it makes you feel better, next time just tell me when you’re having a hard time, then we can arrange our assignments better so that you have fewer things to do that week.”

She notices when he opens his mouth to protest, and that’s also when she realizes she’s lost control and is looking directly at him.

“You’d do the same for me, right?” she says and he nods slowly.

“Of course.”

“Well, then. That’s it.”

She loses herself in his hazel eyes, in the universe she can only find inside them, and they stare at each other intensely for a while.

“I’m really glad we get to work together,” he suddenly says. “It was certainly a surprise, but I really appreciate your companionship and- um,” he clears his throat, uncomfortable. “And your friendship, Lily.”

She nods. It had been good watching James grow during the past year, and with time he’d become a person she liked having around. He was always in a good mood, and that made her days lighter. When they found out they’d be working together as Head Boy and Girl, she’d been hesitant at first. She liked him enough, but they’d never worked together and she thought it may be complicated. He _was_ a Marauder, after all.

But what hadn’t been her surprise when he’d proven himself to be a responsible and caring coworker, filling in for the competences she didn’t have herself. And they’d been there for each other, during all the times they couldn’t be strong enough to go through alone.

And- Well... She fell for him. Hard. And sometimes she thought that maybe-

But no, he wouldn’t like her like that would he? Not now, not after knowing her like that. He liked her when she was just an idealized image inside his 15-years-old head. Now... She isn’t sure.

“I appreciate you, too,” she mutters. “Uh- I mean. Working with you, and being your, um, friend.”

He nods slowly and she can’t read his expression when he deviates his gaze and fixates his eyes on something behind her.

“Hey,” he says, softly. “It’s snowing.”

She turns around to look at the window behind her, leaning her head on the couch to watch the white flakes slowly hit the glass and settle beneath the window outside.

She’s not sure how much time passes before she starts to feel her eyelids heavy and can’t restrain a yawn.

Theres a flash of laughter on James’ voice when he speaks. “ _You look cute when you’re sleepy._ ”

She blushes furiously while turning to face him, and realizes his face is closer to hers than it had been before. At least, his cheeks are also flushed.

“Oh,” that’s what she manages to say. “Sorry it’s-“

He shakes his head slowly. “Uh- don’t. I mean, I really appreciate your help but I don’t think we can finish this tonight.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we can.”

“Maybe we should go and rest,” his voice is getting lower and lower by each sentence.

“U-hum.”

Neither of them moves.

“Lily, maybe I- Maybe I would appreciate more than your... Um, your friendship,” now he whispers so quietly she’s not even sure she hears him say anything. Or she wouldn’t be, if her stomach hadn’t twirled at the sound of those words.

“You would?”

He only nods and gulps. When he opens his mouth — probably to say something about not wanting things to be weird — she puts her fingers on it and stops him.

“I’m gonna kiss you right now, ok?”

She doesn’t wait long enough to see his reaction, but she doesn’t worry about it all that much. After all, the feeling of his smile against hers is just a fraction of all the good things his lips make her feel once they’re on her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: @hellpotter


End file.
